Give It All Away
by Xx Soul xX
Summary: He's an infamous underground artist. She's a homeless college dropout. He's looking for inspiration. She's looking for some easy money. He said he's looking for love. And she believed him. SK
1. Chapter 1

Give it all away

_I was laying there staring at my ceiling. The darkness shrouded me in a comforting blanket as I felt so utterly helpless about life. I was there for eternity not knowing what to do with myself. The pang of loneliness didn't help much either as I reached out into space searching for something to hold on to. There was nothing there, just the empty air. I brought myself into a fetal position and sobbed silently until not a single drop of pain was left. But, as always, it would come back soon after. I couldn't sleep, and thinking hurt too much. All I could do was just lie there as an empty shell until the sun came up and I had to search for work again. _

_I was almost asleep when I felt the warm strong hands of him rub my shoulders gently. I smiled slightly as I turned to face him. _

"_Hey, baby. Sorry I'm home late… What's wrong? You look upset," he said in such a soothing voice that made me leap into his strong protecting arms. Nothing could hurt me when he held me in those arms. I was amazed that he could tell in the dark. I didn't answer him and he didn't bother making me confide to him what was wrong. I was pretty sure he already knew. I buried my face in his neck and took in a deep breath of his earthly scent. As I exhaled a sigh, he cradled my head and ran his fingers through my hair. This went on until he was sure that I was feeling better, and I was… a little. _

"_It'll be alright, I'll help you get through this thing."_

_I don't say anything, but just nod in response. He leaned in and pressed his warm lips against mine and a feeling of consolation washed over me. _

"_I need you tonight," I said. That's all there was to it. We made love that night, both of us yearning endlessly for comfort. _

"Is she dead mommy?" a little boy's voice came from what seemed like far away.

"Jacob! What are you—put that stick down!"

"Is she dead?" The boy repeated.

"No she isn't dead. I think she's just aslee—Stop poking the poor girl with a stick!"

"I think she's dead! She's not waking up! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to find the cutest boy staring at me with big blue eyes and jabbing my arm with a pointy stick. I winced and he screamed.

"Aiiiieeee! Mommy! It's a zombie!"

"Hush sweetie," she cooed as she came over to grab the boy's arm and shoo him away. "I'm so sorry for all this trouble he's caused you. I blinked, trying to process what just happened, then I smiled and chuckled remembering where I was: sleeping on a bench in the park. The woman grunted looking for a consolation that I didn't take offense. There wasn't one. She wrinkled her petite nose as though _she_ was the one offended. I studied her. She was amazingly beautiful with long golden locks and deep brown eyes. She didn't have any make-up on and was a little chubby after having kids.

"You poor girl," was all she said while shaking her head and rummaging through her purse until she found her wallet. "Take this. But, just don't by drugs or booze okay?" again, I didn't say anything, nor did I try and take the money from her. She stared at me in bewilderment until she just finally dropped the twenty dollar bill on my lap. I picked it up and was going to give it back to her, but she was already walking away.

I didn't get off that bench all day. I just sat there and watched all the people pass by. Some gave me money just as that lady did, but others stared at me with disgust probably wondering why people like me deserved to be on this planet.

_People like me_, I thought and chuckled. There are many homeless people out there, but none of them are like me. At least I hoped that there wasn't. Knowing that there was another person like me would be awfully sad. There shouldn't be anybody with a story as sad as mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Give It All Away

_It was one of those times when I didn't feel like I was there. Not an out-of-body experience, but lacking awareness. My hand was moving, but it didn't belong to me, but instead the real world. Reality isn't a good place for me. I tend to get bored easily and create a new universe in which I yearn to live in. I want to know what it's like to fly, to have telekinesis, what it's like to be someone else, a different species, or maybe even the wind. _

_I want the impossible_

_Is that so much to ask for?_

_In reality, it is. _

_People always tell us that if we work hard enough, all our dreams will come true. What utter bullshit. There is no way my dreams will come true, so why bother trying? If I can't have my dreams, then I'll just dream forever. I'll reach to the sky to find nothing, but I'll always be reaching. _

_Apparently school is very important if you want to get somewhere in life. That too, is asinine thinking. _

_I was sitting in class, trying to take notes and, once again, I was bored. During these times of despair I turned to the one thing about reality I didn't hate: art. It was my only escape and every spare moment I got, I was doodling or creating detailed pictures of _my _reality. On the side column of the paper I was making a scribble of a dark angel, one of my favorite subjects, when the instructor was calling me. _

"_How dare you not pay attention again? This is the last straw! Go down to the administrative office immediately!"_

_My entire school experience was a big exhausting blur. I remember thinking that we've both had enough. She couldn't take me not paying attention to her, and I couldn't take paying attention. Education was nothing that I cared about, so why should I be forced to stay? And that was it. I didn't go to the office that day. Instead, I walked right out the door and got into my car and took off. I didn't care much about my family back then, and I still rarely think about them. _

_But I've come as close to my dreams as I'll ever get. And there is nothing I can do to change that. _

X---------X

"Mother fuck," I muttered under my breath as I awoke to the sounds of an ambulance racing by. I had just moved into a shady area of the big city and had not yet gotten used to sounds. I looked across the room to discover that I still had twenty minutes before the alarm rang. My body protested heavily, but I got up anyway and reset the alarm. Stretching my arms, I headed for the bathroom where I could wake myself up a little in the shower. As i took my shirt off, I admired my slender physique. I admit it, I have acquired somewhat of an ego over the years. I guess being partially famous would do that to a guy.

After a cold shower and some other things that needed to be touched up on, I headed out the door with my supplies. My stomach was growling like it hadn't eaten in years, and I didn't have to look in my fridge because I already knew there was nothing there.

When I first moved, many people asked me why I moved into this particular area when I had enough money to live practically anywhere in the world. I moved here because I hope to find some inspiration here. If not, then I'll move somewhere else and so on. For the time being,I will belooking for something to get me motivated.

My first stop was at a diner for breakfast and coffee. On the way there, I ran into a friend of mine.

"Well well, lookee what we have here." I smirked. It was one of my old high school buddies that stuck with me.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing up so early? You're usually not up 'till two."

"Yea, I know, but I decided to stalk you a little early this morning. You know what day it is?"

"Nope, I've absolutely no idea." I said in my usual monotone.

"Tsk tsk, that's a real shame. You wanna know what day?"

"Not really, no." he laughed. I wasn't exactly in the mood to be playing guessing games so damn early in the morning. Besides, I already knew.

"Oh well, your loss!"

"So be it." He gave me a nasty glare and I continued walking along the pavement until I reached my destination. I looked around my shoulder to discover that he was gone, but shrugged it off as I knew he would be back in an hour or two. Somehow, he would find me. He always does.

It was my birthday. I couldn't care less.

After breakfast, it was time to venture into my daily routines, which usually consisted of goofing around or nothing at all until I felt the need to unleash my hand onto some paper. I was aching to set my hand free that morning. I had heard there were some good sights in a nearby park so I decided that I would go and check it out.

I had no idea what treasure I would find there.


	3. Chapter 3

Give It All Away

(A/N: I'm sorry if there was any confusion about this, but the italicized parts of the chapters are memories, not dreams.)

_I remember he day we met so clearly that it seems more real than reality ever could be._

_I was in high school at the time. I don't remember exactly what grade he was in, or if he was even in a grade at all (college included.) I just knew that he was older than me.  
_

_It was an amazing day that day. Not only was the sun shinning brightly with a million of those clouds that look like cotton candy, but it just had that specific aura of a great day. I literally woke up with a smile on my face with no idea. I thought to myself 'wow, today feels like it's going to be a good one. I better get out there and start living it."_

_It was early, but it didn't stop me from calling up my bests friends in the whole world. When they answered their phone, they didn't sound as pleased as I hoped they would. I guess my cheery mood just got on their nerves. What could I say? I've always loved being happy. Who wouldn't? Apparently they didn't._

_By the time I got all my friends, Roar, Clops, Fist, and Nails, together the day was already half over. Every one of us in out "posse" has a nickname that fits us rather well. Roar's name comes from the fact that he's the loudest. Clops is short for Cyclops who only has one eye of his shown at all times because of his emo-ish hair. The reason we call Fist, Fist is because she is rowdy and loves to get into all kinds of fights, especially fist fights. Nails is obsessed with her nails and appearance, so there you go. My nickname was teeth because I was constantly smiling and showing my teeth. It suits me. From the outside, our friendship doesn't seem like it could get a long since we were made up of different 'kinds' of people. I don't know what's wrong with outsiders, but we only saw one kind of person in our group: people who enjoyed living. _

_We goofed off for the entire day just doing random stuff, like dancing on the street to the music in our heads, or waving to people to see how many would wave back. Hanging with them was especially fun, but that evening was one of my favorites. _

_By the end of the day we had tired ourselves out and settled on a road that was seldom driven on. We were lying down and just watching the sky until, one by one, my friends left to wherever they were needed. Soon, I was the only one left. I sighed and looked to the sky for amusement. I smiled to myself when I realize that I hadn't been cloud-watching since I was little. For a moment or two, I was a little on the down side as it occurred to me that my childhood was long gone. _

_I started to look at the clouds and saying to myself out-loud what I thought they looked like._

"_Hehe, that one looks like a polar bear that's eating a kitty. Poor kitty… That one looks like a vacuum! Wow that one looks like an eagle!" I laughed uncontrollably even though it wasn't even the slightest bit funny. I got up from the street and started to flap my arms like the eagle in my imagination. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of freedom sweep through me like a powerful gust of wind. _

_My moment was interrupted by a horn screeching from a truck. My hands instinctively covered my ears. I was about to move out of the way when the stranger driving in the car got out. It was a gorgeous guy witheyes a peculiar color ofgoldandlong,strikingsilver hair. He had a friendly vibe to him and not to mention a GREAT body. My hormones felt like they were going to explode. _

_He got out of the car laughing his head off. It was a nice laugh, a deep belly laugh. I gave him a puzzled look as if to say "What the fuck are you laughing at?" and I rarely swear. Even in my own head. _

_He still had a chuckle or two in him when he asked me what I was doing. _

"_I was lying on the street cloud-watching, when I saw one that looked like an eagle and I felt the sudden urge to imitate it." I shrugged as if doing this was completely normal for any human being. He started to laugh again and I gave him a nasty look of daggers in return. This only made his laughing disease worse._

_When he finally stopped, he spoke: "You're really different from most people aren't you?"_

"_Nope. I'm exactly the same. I have a different brain, but so does everyone else, which makes us all alike." For some reason, he looked pleased with my answer. I thought. "Is he going to give me a treat, or do I have to beg?" _

"_What are you doing tonight?" _

"_Are you trying to get into my pants, mister?" For the millionth time, he laughed. _

"_No I'm a virgin." Now it was my turn to let out some noise_

"_I like you. You're very open. And no, I'm not doing anything tonight. Why?"_

"_Thanks, you're obviously open as well. I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out. I'm not busy and I wouldn't mind some company, especially someone like you." I blushed just the teeniest bit. I smiled and gave him my answer._

"_Well, if you're not going to rape me, or harm me in anyway, then yes. I'd like very much to 'hang' with you." _

_He nodded and showed me an ear-to-ear grin with all his perfect teeth included. He went around to the passenger side and opened the door to his truck. Once we were both situated and the car started to move he introduced himself._

"_Hi. My name's Inuyasha." _

"_Well, nice to meet'cha Yasha. I'm Kagome." _

_And that's how we met. There was an instant connection between us that night. We were inseparable after that. But sadly, all great things come to an end at some point. _

_X-------------x---------------X_

Living in the park isn't so bad. I actually like it most of the time. It gets hard during the winter though. I can't exactly live there or I'll freeze to death. I've only been here for part of last year's winter. When it gets cold out, too cold for you to bear, you have to reside in a homeless shelter. This completely deteriorates the purpose of being homeless. _My_ purpose at least. I pretty much chose to be homeless, yet so many people see that as a bad thing. But I cannot find anything wrong with it. Does it really matter where I live or what I do (or don't do in my case) so long as I'm happy? So why not go live with my relatives during the cold season? Theoretically, I have no family to go to. I'm such a disappointment to them that they all ignore me. It doesn't bother me too much.

My back was aching after sleeping on the bench night after night, so I decided to get up and go sit by the fountain. People gave me dirty looks and whispered about me. I smiled and waved to them. They put on a mask and did the same. I have no mask.

I dipped my legs into the shooting fountain and giggled as I got wet. I did this for some time, and then I got up and wandered around the park and the downtown area looking for some cheap food to buy with the money the lady gave me earlier. I needed to savor it. I settled on buying a hot dog and a soft drink. I shivered with delight. It felt like it has been forever since I've had real food.

I took my time getting back to my bench for the night. I fingered my cloths and dirt came off onto my hand. They needed a wash bad. I guess I was going to bathe in the fountain tomorrow. That'll get me clean.

When I got back to the bench, I found something that was unfathomable to my mind: It was a sketch of me. I was confused because who the hell would want to take a sketch of me? It was an ordinary pencil sketch and very good. I looked horrible, but the artwork sure didn't. I looked around to see if whoever did this was still around. The park was empty except for the creatures residing.

For some reason this made me melancholy. It reminded me of the love I once had.

It reminded me how I would give it all away just to have it back again.

What a shame I have nothing to give.


	4. Chapter 4

Give It All Away

"_Congratulations. You are a virgin-no-more."_

_I barely heard the wretched woman next to me as I rolled off from on top of her. That night I was in a sleazy hotel room. Only moments before, I had lost my virginity. I wasn't ashamed. I wasn't proud. I was just curious. _

_She lit a cigarette and blew smoke in my direction. I coughed. I was slick with sweat and the smoke felt like it was sticking to my tender body. I moved to take the death stick away from the naked prostitute next to me whose name was long forgotten. She resisted my attempt. _

"_Please," I said pausing to cough. "Put that thing out." I rarely ask. Forcing is more my style, but I guess I was too tired to argue with someone I didn't know. _

"_Aw hush. It ain't gonna kills ya." _

"_It'll kill you."_

"_Ha! Like yous care enough to give a fuck! Hehehe..." for some reason this person got a kick out of what I just said. I found nothing funny about it. But she was right. I didn't give a damn. _

"_Put it out. The smoke irritates me." I glare, and so does she._

"_Fine. I'm pretty much done anyway ya prick."_

_I slapped her. Hard._

"_How dare you? No one calls me such filth." She looks at me with soulless eyes, takes a long drag of the cigarette, and blows the smoke in my face. My eyes widen and I filled with rage. I was ready to strangle her when she puts the cigarette out. On my hand. _

"_FUCK!" I shout. I throw her harshly to the ground where her head hits the corner of a table on her way down. I smirk at the sight of her blood, then I calmly walk out the door after I put on my pants._

"_Clean up in room 236." I tell the person at the front desk as I leave the run-down hotel. The only thing I thought on my way out was thank god that the room wasn't under my name, but the whore's. I didn't care whether or not I did any serious damage to her. I still don't._

_x_

For a couple of days now, I've been at the park watching the people. For the first few days, there was absolutely nothing that caught my eye. I was ready to give up on this place and start looking in a new one, when I found what I was looking for all along: a girl. It was as if she were so amazing, that there appeared to be nothing incredible about her at all. She was obviously homeless which basically meant, no family, no boyfriend, no one. Completely alone, that's what she was. I had to have her.

For two days I hid in the shadows, studying her habits. She was so bizarre. The only thing she did all day was sit on a bench. It seemed as though she would be interested in what people were doing, but she was avoiding talking to them. She didn't beg for money, she didn't beg for food, she didn't ask for anything. She smiled politely if people gave her weird looks. She looked completely happy.

I thought homeless people were supposed to be miserable. My mind couldn't comprehend yet.

I watched her, I sketched her, but I needed more. For the first time ever, I wanted to talk to one of my subjects. This homeless girl amazed me.

For an instant, I felt that if I gave up everything I had up to this point, in exchange for her, my life would be perfect. But of course, logic interfered, insisting that I was being an idiot. _Would you even give up your dreams? Your creativity? Your talent? Your soul? _As I questioned myself, I laughed (internally of course) at the fact that the last one sounded suspiciously like the devil himself.

When I gazed at her with my cold, sheltered eyes, I couldn't figure out why she was drawing me in. It wasn't lust, and it definitely wasn't love. I wanted, _needed_, to find out what it was that made me yearn for just a taste more.

I was desperate to know if she really was worth giving up all my dreams for.


End file.
